The Life of a Lily
by LilyEvansLivesHere
Summary: From the moment she received her letter, right up until the day she died along with her beloved husband for the fate of their son, this is my account of Lily Evans' life. Hope you like it... Rated M for much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Lily**

_**Chapter 1 – It Begins with a Bloom**_

Lily Evans was an astonishing girl; she was kind, mature and although she did not know it, she was also very pretty. It was Frinday the 29th of January, 1971 and Lily and her older sister, Petunia, were having a snow-ball fight in their rather large backyard, their parents Kaye and Harold watching from the large window of the fire-warmed living room. Kaye walked away from the window to begin supper for her girls as she knew a hot meal would certainly be appreciated in the harsh cold that whipped at the girls faces as they laughed, covered in snow.

The Evans' home, situated in a small town named Cokeworth, was a rather large home, two stories of solid brick and in the field behind, there was a large tree shading a river. In the spring, the banks would be lined with daisies and waterlilies would cover the surface, but in the harsh winter that was currently clouding over Cokeworth, all fauna was nonexistent, the tree covered in icicles and the river frozen over.

As the sun began to set and the snowflakes started falling heavier and heavier, the girls brushed off what snow that remained on their clothes and walked inside to their warm home, the alluring smell of their supper wafting throughout the house. The girls smiled and walked into the kitchen together, grabbing a snack before dinner. They laughed with their mother in the kitchen, their father joining in after hearing so much happiness. A while later, the family sat down to their supper and enjoyed a meal together, little did they know it was going to be the last family dinner where the girls could laugh and joke together.

"...And then, Tuney threw a snowball at me, right Tuney? And it was coming straight for me, but it sort of... Stopped in midair, right before it was going to hit. It was so cool!" Lily said excitedly. Petunia smiled uncomfortably, the twelve-year-old knew that Lily was strange. Today's events weren't the only time something strange had happened, there was a few other times, one that stood out was the time _that_ Snape boy was spying on us.

Earlier, in the spring of 1970, Petunia and Lily had been at the park, a little while down the road. Lily had been swinging higher and she had let go and leapt from her swing and soared for a little too long and landed far too lightly. She had then skipped from the swings to a flower bush near-by and picked one of the flowers off of it and called Petunia over. The flower had floated slightly above her hand, opening and closing its petals.

"Look, Tuney! Look what I can do!" Lily had smiled, eager to show her sister her talent.

Petunia slapped the flower away. "Stop it! It's not... It's not normal!"

"It's not hurting you, Tuney." A slight crease had appeared between Lily's eyes.

A rustling sound came from the bush Lily had plucked the flower from and a scraggly boy who looked about the same age as Lily stumbled from behind the bush.

"I know what you are." He panted.

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you, you're a – a witch." Stammered the boy.

Lily's frown increased. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say."

"No! I didn't mean – My mum's one too. I'm a wizard."

Petunia scoffed. "I know who _you_ are... you're that Snape boy from Spinners End."

"I wouldn't watch you anyway, you're a muggle." Snape replied.

Petunia frowned. "Come on Lily, we're leaving."

The girls had walked off, Lily looking back at the Snape boy.

Little did Petunia know, Lily had befriended Severus Snape without her knowing and had learnt about Hogwarts and magic. She knew she was special, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

Petunia looked at her younger sister across the table, babbling happily about the snowball fight and her birthday.

"So, Lily, eleven-years-old tomorrow! Excited for another birthday?" Harold asked his youngest daughter.

Lily giggled. "You bet! I'm going to wake everyone up at midnight tonight!"

Kaye laughed. "You'll do no such thing; you can wait until tomorrow morning!"

Lily groaned. "I won't be able to wait that long though, mum!"

Harold smiled. "Well you'll just have to leave some patience, Lily."

"I have to as well on my birthday too Lil, don't worry you aren't the only one who has to suffer." Petunia said, jokingly.

That night, when the girls went to bed, Lily was sitting on the window seat next to her large window in her room, unable to sleep. She loved her birthday, she didn't know why; it just excited her and made her restless. She looked at her clock on the wall; it told her that the time was 11:52 at night.

"Blimey!" Lily whispered to herself. She walked to her mirror, grabbing a hair-tie from on top of her dresser and tied her long, red hair up into a loose bun on the top of her head, and lay down in bed. She stared at the ceiling and smiled, falling into an unsettled sleep.

At precisely 12 in the morning, a letter flew through the Evans' mail slot in their front door. The address on the front was most peculiar, written in emerald green ink, was:

_To Miss Lily Evans  
>The Second Bedroom, Second Floor<br>Cokeworth, England_

The next morning, Lily woke up early and tiptoed downstairs to the front door to check for mail, checking if Severus had told the truth, she wanted to believe him, but until she got her letter, she wouldn't. When she reached the front door, she saw the lonely letter addressed to her and smiled, Severus had been honest the whole time, which meant that someone from the school would later visit to explain to her parents. But that could wait... It was time for presents!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – THE START OF A NEW LIFE**

Lily ran upstairs clutching her opened letter and giggling quietly.  
><em>"Finally!" <em>she thought, _"I finally belong somewhere!"_

As she dressed, Lily thought about her schooling and how she had never really belonged to any groups and never really had any friends, other than Sev. Tuney was lucky, she was normal and had friends; she was nice enough to her at school, but didn't associate with her too much in case her friends thought she was strange too.

Lily smiled sadly. She would miss her parents, but this was a chance she couldn't miss out on! She was a witch! September 1st… that was a long time to wait, it was only January! She looked at her letter again, _"students may wish to bring either an owl, cat or a toad"_. Lily supposed that she would prefer an owl, she wasn't very fond of toads and an owl could carry mail… Sev had told her so.

Folding the letter carefully and putting it into her jean pocket, Lily decided that it was time for her to go downstairs to enjoy a Milo and watch TV until everyone else had woken up. Loading her cup with two heaped teaspoons of Milo, she wondered if the Headmaster would allow her to enjoy her favourite muggle drink. She guessed she could ask the teacher who would come later to explain everything to her parents. Lily walked into the lounge room and plonked onto one of the comfortable lounge chairs and switched on the TV; she made sure that the volume was turned down low, so she wouldn't wake everyone up.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of watching news, she heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see her mother's face smiling at her.<p>

"Happy birthday baby girl!" she exclaimed.  
>"Thanks mum." Lily smiled, she secretly disliked the nickname of "baby girl", but she didn't have the heart to tell her mother.<br>"Your father should be down with Petunia in a minute." She said. Lily pulled out the letter from her pocket. "What's that?"  
>"I'm a witch, mum!" Lily smiled, handing the letter over to her mother to read.<br>Kaye laughed. "Of course you are, darling." She read the letter, her brow furrowing. "It mentions that someone will be coming today to explain everything to us?"  
>Lily's smile grew wider, "Yep!"<br>"We shall see. It might be a prank of your sister's too, darling."  
>Her smile faltered. She hadn't considered that, except perhaps it was <em>Sev<em> pulling the prank.

* * *

><p>Her father and Petunia came downstairs a few minutes later, Kaye handed the letter back to Lily and whispered that she would talk to her husband later about it.<br>"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Petunia and her father. They had brought gifts down for Lily, there were three small parcels.

Petunia handed over the present from her first; Lily ripped back the paper to find it was a book that she had wanted to read for a while, _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen. She hugged her sister, thanking her. Her father took one of the presents from Kaye and himself and handed it to her, it was a very small parcel and when she opened it, it was a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. Lily thanked her parents profusely and hugged them both. The final gift, handed to her by her mother, was marginally bigger than the previous; it was a small bottle of perfume that smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Lily thanked her parents and sister again and gave them all another hug; she took her gifts upstairs to her room while her mother and father made breakfast alone, presumably to talk about the letter Lily had received. Lily put her earrings in, loving how simple and sweet they were, she had only ever had plain silver studs before.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Lily helped her mother clean up while her father started the fire in the fireplace to warm the house. Petunia had gone back upstairs and was singing (terribly!) in the shower; they heard her from downstairs.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; Lily answered at once and discovered a man with auburn hair and a matching beard, both greying.  
>"Hello, you must be miss Lily Evans?" the man said. Lily nodded, this man was dressed in peculiar clothing, all mismatched and with a long robe over it all. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts."<br>Lily understood, this was the teacher who would be explaining the situation to her parents. "Please, come in from the cold. My father is starting a fire in the lounge room."  
>Professor Dumbledore thanked her and walked in. Lily's mother came to the hallway and stopped in her tracks. A strange man was in her house and her daughter had let him in!<br>"Mum! This is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts, he's going to explain things to you and dad." Lily smiled.  
>Kaye nodded. "My name is Kaye. Please, come sit in the lounge room. My husband is in there starting a fire. Would you like a drink?"<br>Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No, thank you, but I will help your husband start the fire."

They walked into the lounge room and explained who the strange man was to Harold and then Petunia, as she had come down after her bath, hearing voices from upstairs.  
>"Maybe it would be best to show you?" Professor Dumbledore said. He pulled his wand from the sleeve in his robe and pointed it at the (still) unlit fireplace; flames sprang instantly, warming over them.<br>Kaye shrugged. "Perhaps you could tell us more about this school and what subjects it offers? What do you teach?"  
>Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I used to teach Transfiguration, but more recently, I have been instated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He then explained the subjects to Lily's parents, the school year, holidays, Diagon Alley and some basic rules.<p>

"I guess if Lily wants to go, then we won't stop her, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity." Harold said. Smiling, he added, "We have a witch in the family! Isn't it wonderful?"  
>Lily's parents were genuinely happy for their youngest daughter, Petunia on the other hand, was jealous. She didn't have magic powers, it wasn't fair! She was turning 13 soon and decided that it was probably better she didn't have powers going into high school, she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Petunia retreated upstairs to her room, she didn't need to be apart of this freak behaviour.<br>Lily smiled at her parents, "You really mean it? I can go?"  
>Kaye nodded. "But how do we get to that Diagon Alley place?"<br>Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I have included that in the letter received by Miss Evans at midnight." Lily pulled out the letter from her jean pocket once more and showed her mum again, she must have missed it the first time. "So that's settled then. I will have our gamekeeper, Hagrid accompany you to Diagon Alley for your first visit on March 8th to show you around and take you to get your school supplies." The Evans' nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night before she went to bed, Lily went to Petunia's room; she hadn't seen much of her since Professor Dumbledore had arrived.<br>"Tuney!" Lily called, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"  
>"NO!" Came Petunia's response. Lily was shocked, what had she done?<br>"Is everything ok Tuney?"  
>"Go away!"<br>Lily walked sadly to her room. She couldn't understand why Tuney suddenly hated her…

As she laid her head down on her pillow, she stared at the ceiling thinking of that day's events.

March 8th could not come soon enough.


End file.
